Where are you?
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Nesia yang biasanya rajin datang ke rapat PBB, sekarang absen bersama Netherlands! Warning: OC, abal, don't like don't read, NetherNesia. Dibuat untuk korban bencana Merapi dan tsunami


**Turut prihatin sama korban bencana alam**

**Nama negaranya pake bahasa Indonesia karena lagi mood ****alasan kagak kreatif**

**GUE PENGEN PINDAH KE DENMAAARRRKKKK –digebuk kakek-nenek-**

**Oke itu gaje, lanjut**

**Summary: Nesia dan Nethere tidak masuk rapat PBB 2 kali! Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?**

**Pairing: NetherNesia**

**Inspirasi: Bencana alam yang terjadi di Indonesia baru-baru ini… Duh…**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik om Hidekaz Himaruya tercentaaaaaahhhh**

-Di gedung PBB-

"Oke! Mari kita buka rapat hari ini dengan Hero! Tema kita adalah Korupsi dan Terorisme!" teriak Amerika.

"Oke, jadi usulmu?" Tanya Inggris.

"Kita hentikan korupsi dan terorisme di dunia ini sekarang!" teriak Amerika.

"Bloody git! Gimana caranya? Penjahat di dunia ini banyak banget tau!" teriak Inggris.

"Baik! Ada yang setuju denganku?" Tanya Amerika.

Tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Yah, yang belakangan ini korupsi kan pejabatnya si Nesia… Eh ya, Nesia mana?" Tanya Jepang.

"Nesia? Ga tau." jawab Spanyol.

"Belgia, kakakmu mana? Si Belanda itu?" Tanya Jerman.

"Ga tau, dari kemarin ga muncul, kupikir dia nginap di rumah Denmark." jawab Belgia.

"Dia ga ada di rumahku tuh." kata si Denmark.

Singapura yang lagi main BlackBerry, tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Di Indonesia lagi banyak bencana, banjir di Wasior, tsunami di Mentawai dan gunung meletus di Yogyakarta, jadi…"

"Apa? 3 bencana sekaligus?" Tanya semua nation tak percaya.

Singapura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu? Gimana sama pemerintah sama pejabatnya?" Tanya Norwegia, Islandia, Lithuania dan Ukraina.

"Mmm… Mereka malah berlibur di luar negeri…" jawab Singapura pelan.

Hening

"Kok bisa mereka santai-santai sementara rakyatnya banyak yang mati…?" Tanya Jerman.

Tiba-tiba Jakarta dan Bandung menerobos masuk.

"Pelanggaran UU bencana! Roy Suryo ngamuuukkk!" teriak Jakarta.

"ROY SUKROOOO!" teriak Bandung yang disambut Elpiji Attack milik Jakarta.

"Eh, kalian Jakarta dan Bandung kan?" Tanya Jepang.

"Ya iya, ani-ue, siapa lagi? Kalo lupa nanti saya Brooklyn Rage lagi." jawab Bandung.

"Gimana keadaan ibumu, da~?" Tanya Rusia.

"Ga bisa jalan…" jawab Jakarta.

Nation terhening mendengarnya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Oh, heningnya terlalu lama, mari lanjut

"Gimana kalo kita ngunjungin Nesia?" Tanya Jepang.

"Setuju!" teriak semua nation.  
"Yogyakarta gimana?" Tanya Belgia.

"Dia masih sakit di pengungsian, sekarang udah diurus Bali." jawab Bandung.

Hening lagi, ni kayak di kuburan aja –author ditendang ke Danau Toba-

"Yaudah, cabut yok ke Jakarta." ajak Inggris.

"Ayoooo!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Nesia.

"Ssssttt!" isyarat Jepang saat mau masuk rumahnya Nesia.

Di lantain atas, seorang gadis ayu berambut hitam legam sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya sangat pucat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Ini makananmu." panggil suara itu.

"Terima kasih, Belanda." jawab Nesia.

Nesia terlihat makan dengan sangat pelan, dia pun bertanya ke Belanda.

"Kenapa kamu mengurusku? Bukankah kau harus ikut rapat PBB?" Tanya Nesia.

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, Timor ikut Bali ke Yogya, dan yang lain juga lagi ngehibur para pengungsi." jawab Belanda.

Nesia terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa para pemerintah malah senang-senang sementara banyak orang yang mati…? Ini tidak adil…" Tanya Indonesia.

Para nation lain pun mengendap-ngendap masuk rumahnya Nesia, mereka buru-buru sembunyi saat Belanda keluar kamar Nesia untuk membawa piring Nesia ke dapur.

"Satu… Dua…"

Para nation pun masuk ke kamar Nesia sambil membawa beberapa buket bunga.

"NESIIIAA!"

Nesia yang kaget, melempari para nation itu dengan elpiji yang entah dari mana bisa muncul di balik kasurnya.

"Pencuri! Pergi!" teriaknya.

"Anu! Nesia! Ini kami!" sahut Jepang takut-takut.

"Ani-ue? Dan hermano Spanyol? Inggris dan Amerika juga? Pada ngapain kesini?" Tanya Nesia.

"Kami ingin menolongmu yang sedang tidak awesome ini!" teriak Prussia yang disambut Double Elpiji Attack milik Bandung dan Jakarta.

"Sudah, kacangin saja dia." kata Jerman.

"Aku ngerti kok." jawab Nesia sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara anak kecil.

"Irmã! Senang sekali! Aku ketemu banyak teman disana!" teriak Timor.

"Walah, banyak tamu toh?" tanya Bali.

Belanda kembali masuk ke kamar Nesia sambil membawa teh manis hangat.

"Pantes ribut-ribut." pikirnya.

Banyak yang memberikan hadiah untuk kesembuhannya, sebagian besar gak berguna, Italia memberi Pasta, Rusia ngasih sebuket bunga matahari, Inggris ngasih novel lagi, Amerika ngasih burger, Hungaria ngasih doujin yaoi, Swiss ngasih senapan (estewe hadiah macam apa nih –di dor Swiss-), Belgia ngasih coklat, dan Finlandia ngasih Salmiakki...

"Kita bakal nyumbang beberapa buat para korban bencana!" teriak Amerika.

"Iya!" lanjut beberapa.

Nesia terharu, dia pun meluk sahabatnya, Aussie, yang disambut cieh-ciehan oleh banyak Nation.

"Jak! Siapin makanan!" perintah Nesia.

Dan mereka menghabiskan hari itu di rumah Nesia.

**-End-**

**Jelek ya? Maaf... ._.**

**Oke, saya minta review, jangan flame pliiisss...**

**-Omake-**

**Amerika: Kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan di Bandara?  
Jakarta: Siapa?**

**Aussie: Perasaanmu kali**

**-di Bandara-**

**Kanada: Hiks... Aku ditinggal... –pundung di kamar mandi-**


End file.
